


Птичка-на-жёрдочке

by Rustor, wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Игрушками надо делиться. Или история о том, как Тони решил поохотиться за Гидрой, а Баки следит, чтобы тот не убился в процессе.





	Птичка-на-жёрдочке

Телефон беззвучно завибрировал в кармане, и Джеймсу не требовалось даже смотреть на экран, чтобы узнать звонившего. Всё равно его номер был лишь у троих людей, двое из которых предпочитали этим правом не пользоваться.

— Скажи мне, что это не очередная твоя дурацкая идея, Стиви, — сказал Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

— Почему ты считаешь, что я не по серьёзному вопросу? — удивлённо спросил Стив после нескольких секунд молчания.

— Тогда ты просто скидываешь мне координаты sms-кой. Звонишь ты исключительно тогда, когда снова решаешь, что я плесневею в одиночестве перед телевизором.

— Удиви меня и скажи, что это не так.

— Я на свежем воздухе, с пивом и пиццей, которую я как раз хотел укусить до того, как ты мне позвонил.

— Ты один?

Джеймс снова сконцентрировался на комнате, где проходило заседание, на Старке, сидевшего спиной к окну и как раз потиравшего шею, благо в зрачок оптического прицела было отлично видно даже ожог на его пальце, и ответил так честно, как мог:

— Свидания, обычно, назначают вечером, так что да, один. Не считая…

— Да-да, пиццы и пива, — судя по долгому вздоху, Стив только что проглотил очередную проповедь о том, что так нельзя, и надо общаться с людьми.

— Расслабься, всё более чем невинно.

— Вот это меня и беспокоит.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ударился в загул? Стиви, а как же нравственность? Проповеди о здоровом образе жизни?

— С твоим организмом тебе не страшен даже кокаин, — проворчал Стив. — И всё же, ты сбил меня. Приезжай завтра вечером, посидим небольшой компанией. Будут Клинт, Сэм и даже Тор.

— Какой-то повод или просто так?

— Без повода. Придёшь? Все будут рады тебя видеть.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Должен же кто-то помочь Тору споить тебя.

— Баки!

— Ничего не буду обещать, — сказал Джеймс со вздохом и поудобнее перехватил винтовку, так как совещание у Старка наконец-то закончилось и следить за его перемещениями по этажу стало в разы сложнее. И всё же, будь благословенно будущее со своей любовью к стеклянным стенам: никаких проблем с вычислением, куда же цель отправилась сейчас.

Правда, так откровенно подставляться под снайперский выстрел Джеймс всё же не стал бы. Кто бы ещё намекнул об этом Старку.

— У тебя что-то наклёвывается?

— Да. Я ещё не уверен, узнаю только вечером, но может и завтрашний у меня будет занят.

— Скажешь, если так, — в голосе Стива звучала улыбка. — И… Я рад за тебя. Удачи.

— Спасибо, Стиви, — с чувством ответил Джеймс и сбросил вызов. Покосился на недоеденную пиццу и пиво, правда, безалкогольное, и понял, что времени у него мало. Старк редко оставался на одном месте долго, если речь шла не о мастерской, конечно, и если Джеймс не хотел его упустить, то пора было собираться.

— Ну, Старк, куда тебя понесёт сегодня?

О том, что за Старком нужно следить, Джеймс понял ещё во время битвы с Таносом. Общий враг резко нивелировал все их земные проблемы, заставив сосредоточиться на главном — как спасти человечество. Конечно, разлад не исчез, но долг заставил всех сцепить зубы и ограничиться лишь редкими шпильками, когда позволяли время и силы.

Хотя Старк даже в полубессознательном состоянии умудрялся выдавать остроты одну за другой и при этом влипать в самую гущу боя едва ли не чаще Стива. Джеймс так и не определился: это их похожесть мешала им жить мирно или наоборот, те самые различия, которые на контрасте работали даже ярче.

Танос ушёл в прошлое, а неугомонный Старк переключился на совсем другую, не менее опасную цель, посвятив ей весь свой гениальный ум. В том, что Гидра обречена, Джеймс уже перестал сомневаться и лишь надеялся, что сам Старк всё же останется при этом в живых. И чтобы сделать для этого всё возможное, Джеймс старательно применял весь свой немалый опыт разведки и вот уже третью неделю не расставался с винтовкой.

Вот и сейчас, приклад привычно упёрся в плечо, закатное солнце светило в спину, а склад отлично просматривался с его точки. Старк запаздывал, но тем лучше, Джеймс успел изучить как пути отхода, так и тех, с кем была назначена встреча. Догнать Старка на трассе у Джеймса всё равно не было никакой возможности, но он смог прочесть по губам место встречи, и этого было достаточно.

Как оказалось, Старк предпочёл колёсам свой костюм, и вот уже очередной, какой-то по счёту MARK опустился на площадку перед складом, вызвав смятение в стане предполагаемого противника. Джеймс хмыкнул, окинул взглядом крыши других гаражей и складов на предмет ещё одного костюма и снова приник к прицелу.

На то, чтобы понять, что костюм пуст, у Джеймса ушло несколько минут. За те дни, что он следил за ним почти круглосуточно, он успел неплохо изучить привычки Старка и знал, как тот двигается и как говорит. Костюм же стоял непривычно неподвижно, и по спине пробежал холодок. То, что он не один на крыше, Джеймс успел понять раньше, чем Старк окончательно на неё поднялся.

— Хорошие рефлексы, — сказал Старк, стоя в обычных джинсах и мотоциклетной куртке, привычно щуря глаза за солнечными очками.

— Давно знаешь? — спросил Джеймс, аккуратно отстраняясь от винтовки, чтобы ни одним движением не проявить даже намёка на агрессию. Хотя, он целился ему в затылок, уже за одно это Старк имел полное право пристрелить его. Если успеет.

— Пару дней. В начале даже не поверил, когда F.R.I.D.A.Y сказала. Но она была настойчива.

— Умная девочка, сразу мне понравилась.

— Непременно ей передам, — фыркнул Старк, подходя ближе, расслабленный и с руками в карманах. — Не выглядишь удивлённым.

— Я знал, что рано или поздно ты меня вычислишь, — пожал плечами Джеймс, откидываясь спиной на ограждение крыши. — Хоть присядь, а то торчишь тут как памятник на надгробье.

— Они сейчас полностью увлечены мной, — рассеянно сказал Старк. — Ну, или тем, кого они считают мной. А это было рано или поздно?

— Поздно, — с удовольствием сказал Джеймс. — Я ставил на первую неделю.

— Засранец, — беззлобно проворчал Старк. — Что, слежка за миллиардером такое увлекательное занятие?

— Ну, от скуки я ещё не умер, как видишь.

— Чем обязан такой чести?

— Гидре, — Джеймс прикрыл глаза, сквозь ресницы наблюдая, как моментально ожесточилось лицо Старка при одном упоминании.

— Я задеваю твоё чувство прекрасного, занявшись ею? Или жадность взыграла, как же, отнимаю вашу любимую с Роджерсом игрушку.

— Меня задевает, что ты взялся за это в одиночку.

— Считаешь, что не справлюсь? — в голосе Старка звучало искреннее любопытство.

— Считаю, что поддержка нужна всем, — Джеймс открыл глаза и усмехнулся, глядя на вытащенную из кармана руку в перчатке с репульсором. — И да, не отбирай у меня игрушку, я первый её нашёл.

— Остряк, — Старк ухмыльнулся, явно оценив шутку. — Ну, не буду мешать тебе развлекаться. Только постарайся не подстрелить меня сгоряча.

— Твой затылок в полной безопасности, — заверил его Джеймс и, несмотря на неожиданность, легко поймал брошенный наушник.

— До связи, Барнс. Захочешь взять выходной — предупреди заранее.

— До встречи, Старк. Постарайся не влипнуть в неприятности в те несколько часов, что я сплю.

— Сон — для слабаков!

Джеймс дождался, когда Старк скроется с крыши, и только тогда от души рассмеялся, позволяя нервозности полностью раствориться в облегчении. Всё-таки, несмотря на их бурное прошлое, когда Стива не было рядом, они со Старком неплохо понимали друг друга.

Хотя бы когда дело касалось чёрного юмора.

— Птичка-на-жёрдочке, приём-приём, как слышно, — в голосе Старка звучало искреннее и незамутнённое веселье. Джеймс отчётливо скрипнул зубами и как можно мягче сказал:

— Старк, ты достал.

— Что, так быстро?

— Ты повторяешься, где твоя фантазия? И не отвлекайся, тебя по плану вообще должны то ли похитить, то ли вежливо пригласить на разговор.

— Ну что поделать, если собеседники запаздывают, — в зрачок прицела Джеймс увидел, как Старк пожимает плечами. — Я гуляю, разговариваю по телефону, вот, видишь, даже к уху его приложил, как какой-то доисторический андроид.

— А если тебя пасут специалисты, которые умеют читать по губам?

— Так значит, ты и правда умеешь, — удовлетворённо сказал Старк. — И на скольких языках? Английский? Русский?

— На четырёх, — буркнул Джеймс. — Будь серьёзнее.

— Как скажешь, мамочка, — с ядом отозвался Старк и, незаметно для окружающих, но не для Джеймса, показал средний палец. — Кстати о. Где наш бравый капитан Роджерс, почему я до сих не получил от него ни одного гневного сообщения?

— Почему Стив должен был их писать?

— Ну как же, мы с тобой, в паре, а вдруг я решу совершить над тобой какой-нибудь насильственный акт и…

— Старк.

— Твоя тонкая душевная организация…

— Старк, чёрт побери! У меня палец на спусковом крючке.

— Не выдержит подобного издевательства, — невозмутимо закончил Старк. — Да брось ты, после нашего бурного знакомства он не может этого не опасаться. Да и ты сам всё ещё ведёшь себя до отвращения смирно.

— Знаешь, — помолчав, ответил Джеймс, — не все так великодушны, как ты.

— Это не великодушие, — отрезал Старк, и по голосу было понятно, что на эту тему он больше не хочет говорить. — Вернёмся к Роджерсу. Если серьёзно, почему он всё ещё не здесь?

— Я ничего не сказал Стиву.

— О боже.

— Я решил, что ему пока не стоит знать, — торопливо продолжил Джеймс, пока Старк набирал в грудь побольше воздуха для продолжения своего бреда. — До поры до времени.

— Не боишься, что он обидится, что у него тоже забрали игрушку и не позвали гулять?

— Во-первых, сейчас у нас стадия разведки, а в ней, сам знаешь, Стиву делать нечего. Он боец, а не шпион.

— Разумный довод, продолжай.

— А во-вторых, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, поудобнее перехватывая винтовку, — когда дело дойдёт до драки, на нас двоих всех баз всё равно будет многовато, как считаешь? Сам прибежит после первых взрывов.

— Да ты само коварство.

— Учился у лучших.

— Кстати о них, — Старк повернулся к Джеймсу боком, так, что рука с телефоном прикрывала его лицо, и не было видно, что он говорит. — Мне кажется, или вон та парочка, что безуспешно притворяется тенью от пальмы, твои бывшие коллеги?

— Ещё двое сзади, и минивен за углом. Водитель как раз получил отмашку.

— И ты не сказал?

— Ну, ты же любишь сюрпризы, Старк.

— В следующий раз если захочешь удивить, то принеси мне стаканчик с кофе, будь так добр.

— Похищение, Старк, не отвлекайся. Не заставляй наших друзей ждать.

Джеймс увидел, как тот закатил глаза и, наконец, положил трубку, а в следующие полминуты его уже тщательно упаковывали в подъехавший минивен. Всё, что оставалось сделать Джеймсу, это одним точным выстрелом прикрепить к машине жучок и неторопливо добраться до припаркованого байка. Этого времени Старку как раз должно было хватить на разговор с похитителями до того, как его острый язык доведёт их до белого каления.

Хотя, увидев синяк под глазом, Джеймс в итоге так и не смог удержаться от довольной ухмылки, за что заслужил целый ворох острот и глупых прозвищ. Но оно того стоило.

По легенде, Старк должен был залечь на дно и не высовываться после похищения хотя бы неделю. Джемс в это не верил и не зря: если бы не новый проект, озаривший его мозг, то только бы Старка и видели. Даже синяк под глазом не остановил.

Впрочем, те богатые переливы зелёного сложно скрыть даже тональником, который, как обнаружил Джеймс, всё же был заказан предусмотрительной F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Это были лёгкие четыре дня. За них Джеймс успел отоспаться, встретиться со Стивом, выдержать раунд вопросов о причине своих загулов и снова отоспаться. Старк же творил, и судя по пулемётной очереди зубодробительных терминов, которой он перекидывался с F.R.I.D.A.Y, изредка перемежаемой вялой руганью, всё было хорошо.

На пятый день Джеймс с удивлением понял, что ему, оказывается, скучно. Предыдущие полтора месяца, за которые он успел как последить за Старком, так и поработать с ним в паре, приучили его к тому, что ты не знаешь, что будешь делать через полчаса, не то что завтра. Вот уж не думал он, что подобный ритм заразен.

Так что когда он припарковал байк возле самых дверей Малибу-Пойнт, в голосе F.R.I.D.A.Y прозвучало вполне себе живое веселье:

— Не ожидала увидеть вас так скоро, мистер Барнс. Соскучились?

— Хотел лично убедиться в состоянии синяка мистера Старка. Как он?

— Цветёт и радует глаз. Или вы о боссе?

— Думаю, разницы нет, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс. F.R.I.D.A.Y понравилась ему с первых минут ещё со времён битв с Таносом, когда без контроля ИИ некоторые операции просто невозможно было бы провернуть. Он ещё помнил, как ворчал Стив, что будь с ними J.A.R.V.I.S, у Баки бы не получилось так откровенно флиртовать с компьютером.

Предельно честный ответ Джеймса, что пол, вообще-то, не важен, лишь бы интеллект был хороший, вызвал ворох шуточек со стороны Мстителей, которые, как оказалось, висели на той же радио-частоте. Больше всех старался Клинт, умоляя остальных, что если вдруг что случится с его конечностями, не заменять их на технологические протезы. А то вдруг это заразно.

— К счастью, сегодня можно согласиться с вашим утверждением. Желаете войти?

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Джеймс, приподнимая рюкзак, в котором располагалась термокружка с кофе. — Я с подарком.

— Прошу, босс в мастерской. Надеюсь, план здания вы вспомните и без моей помощи, — бесстрастно сказала F.R.I.D.A.Y, намекая, что знает обо всём, что Джеймс успел нарыть про Малибу-Пойнт за это время.

Вот уж действительно, каков отец, такие и дети.

Старк занимался нудным, но необходимым делом — рассортировывал мелочовку, отделяя гвозди от гаек. Откуда у него столько, вряд ли бы ответил даже он сам, но, тем не менее, довольно споро раскидывал их по банкам, попадая в цель девять раз из десяти.

— Глазомер подводит? — насмешливо спросил Джеймс, останавливаясь на пороге. Он чувствовал себя неуверенно, встречаясь со Старком лично, на расстоянии в несколько шагов, а не дальности выстрела винтовки.

— Ну не всем тут быть снайперами, — ответил Старк и крутанулся на стуле, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Чем ты подкупил F.R.I.D.A.Y? Она не предупредила, что ты идёшь.

— Ты сам сказал, что любишь сюрпризы, так что мне ничего не пришлось делать.

— Как дошёл? — участливо поинтересовался Старк, подкатываясь ближе. — Память не подвела, в лишний коридор не свернул?

— Какая трогательная забота о моей голове, — вздохнул Джеймс и потянулся за рюкзаком, с удивлением наблюдая, что Старк при этом даже не напрягся. Так и продолжал сидеть, глядя с любопытством и моргая чуть чаще обычного, выдавая недосып. Синяк на лице его совсем не портил, да и расцветка уже немного поблекла, ещё пару дней, и тональника хватит.

— Это что, клофелин? — Старк ловко выхватил из рук Джеймса кружку и тут же сунул туда нос, с явным блаженством вдыхая аромат кофе.

— Ошибся всего в паре букв.

— Исполняешь мои мечты?

— Ну не мог же я идти в гости с пустыми руками.

— Ты мог вообще не идти, предпочтя меня выходному, — согласился Старк и откатился обратно к столу, возвращаясь к перебиранию мелочовки. — Располагайся, где найдёшь место, но не вздумай сесть на Дубину, он сегодня наказан и новые знакомства ему противопоказаны.

— Ты правда считаешь, что сможешь воспитать робота?

— Я всё могу, — рассеянно ответил Старк, рассматривая шарик от подшипника, невесть как попавший в общую кучу. Решительно выбросив его за спину, он приложился к кофе, прежде чем продолжить говорить. — Но здесь идёт битва века: кто победит, моя гениальность или его бестолковость?

— Кто принимает ставки?

— Никто, можешь начать, кстати говоря. И да, на меня вышел директор подставной фирмы, через него можно выйти на одну из баз Гидры.

— Той фирмы, что тебя похищала? — Джеймс не нашёл свободную поверхность, предназначенную для сидения и, подумав, сел прямо на пол, удобно прислонившись к тому самому Дубине. Укоризненный взгляд Старка он проигнорировал.

— Той фирмы, что меня заказала, — проворчал Старк и повернулся к ним спиной. — Встречусь с ним завтра.

— Думаешь, синяк успеет пройти?

— Искренне надеюсь, что нет. Как думаешь, мой зелёный одухотворённый вид произведёт достаточное впечатление?

Джеймс закатил глаза. Улыбнулся. И подумал, что принял правильное, хоть и нелёгкое решение, рискнув прийти сюда.

Солнце пекло спину, и Джеймс передёрнул плечами, парясь в тёмной кофте. С утра шёл дождь, и чтобы не выделяться, пришлось нацепить толстовку с длинными рукавами, под которой кроме белой майки ничего не было. А сверкать ею на тёмной крыше высотки было бы верхом глупости. Всё, что оставалось, это пялиться в старков затылок и считывать реакции его собеседников.

Наконец, те раскланялись и вышли, почти сразу же стартанув так, будто им жизненно необходимо выиграть этот забег до двери. Джеймс ухмыльнулся, глядя на то, как Старк моментально повернулся лицом к окну и нарушил радиомолчание:

— Прекрати целиться мне в затылок. Это напрягает, знаешь ли.

— С каких это пор тебя раздражает столь пристальное внимание?

— С тех самых, как от него начинается чесотка. Что там у тебя за прицел такой?

— Самый обычный, твоего производства, кстати, — похвастался Джеймс. — На чёрном рынке это сейчас дефицит, знаешь ли.

— Я на это очень надеюсь, — серьёзно ответил Старк. — Но от моего затылка отстань.

— Я так лучше контролирую твои движения.

— У человеческого тела есть и другие конечности, будь так добр, контролируй их. Или у тебя плохо с анатомией?

— Это скорее у тебя проблемы с ощущениями, — парировал Джеймс. — Мозг отсидел?

— Отлежал, — буркнул Старк и вернулся в исходное положение, по пути нацепив на себя дежурную улыбку. Вошедшая журналистка, встречи с которой Старку избежать не удалось, аж засияла.

В вялый и какой-то дежурный флирт Джеймс не вслушивался, предоставляя Старку возможность самому разбираться с делами своей компании. Его больше волновало ощущение, что он сейчас не один занял наблюдательный пост где-то на этих крышах вокруг Stark Industries. Хорошо если Гидра выслала для разведки рядового исполнителя, и они не успели вляпаться в глобальные проблемы.

Хорошо, что один безумный тип догадался и не объявил всему миру о своей вендетте, и пока всё прямое столкновение сводилось лишь к той самой подставной компании, а претензии Старка — к исключительно экономическим.

Наконец, журналистка ушла, и Старк встал со стула, довольно потянувшись. Он постучал пальцем по наушнику, подавая сигнал, что собирается выйти из своего кабинета, и следующие полчаса Джеймс имел сомнительное удовольствие отслеживать того в хитросплетениях комнат и зеркал. Благо Старк любезно выбирал наиболее близкие к окнам маршруты, и сегодня у Джеймса не было ни единого возражения по этому поводу.

Шальная мысль мелькнула, но не пропала, как это бывало обычно, а остановилась, укоренилась в сознании, искушая. Джеймс несколько минут гипнотизировал взглядом точку над плечом Старка, залипнув на в общем-то самый обыкновенный монитор, а потом всё же решился. Сместил прицел, взяв чуть ниже, как и просил Старк.

Он же не уточнял, какую конечность можно взять.

Реакция не заставила себя ждать. Стоило Старку остаться одному, где диалог сам с собой не вызвал бы лишних вопросов, как Джеймс моментально услышал вопрос, наполненный недоверием и весёлым ужасом:

— Барнс, это ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Из всего многообразия ты выбрал мою задницу в качестве цели? Нет, ну ты не первый, конечно, но от тебя я такого не ожидал.

— Конечность ничем не хуже других, — невозмутимо ответил Джеймс и правда в последние десять минут наблюдавший исключительно за задницей Старка. Даже в костюме, довольно облегающем, как и всё, что носил Старк, она выглядела отлично.

Просто грех жаловаться.

— Барнс, теперь мне колет в заднице, и я не уверен, что это приятная альтернатива затылку.

— Ты встроил какие-то функции в прицел, о которых я не знаю? — с ухмылкой спросил Джеймс, следя как приклеенный за одной точкой. Как бы Старк не наворачивал круги по комнате, в которой он закрылся, избежать взгляда у него не получалось.

— Нет, мне достаточно твоего профессионального взгляда убийцы. Кстати, запомни на будущее, если всё-таки соберёшься. Лучше стреляй сразу, а то я тебя вычислю на раз-два.

— Успокойся, если мне всё-таки захочется тебя убить, то я, скорее всего, просто исполню мечту многих.

— Это какую? — с интересом спросил Старк.

— Придушу тебя подушкой, — честно ответил Джеймс, наслаждаясь искренним и глубоким смехом Старка, пробирающим до самых внутренностей.

И не соврал. Если верить Клинту, проводившему опрос, какой самый гуманный способ прибить Старка, этот лидировал с большим отрывом. Практически единогласно.

Рассвет они встречали на крыше дома в каком-то мелком городишке, название которого Джеймс смог бы вспомнить, только если бы постарался. Стараться не хотелось, тело требовало еды, ванны и хотя бы пары часов отдыха от винтовки, с которой Джеймс практически не расставался.

Их игра в кошки-мышки с Гидрой вышла на новый уровень, когда Джеймсу одним точным выстрелом пришлось снять вражеского снайпера. В тот же момент Старк выстрелил в лицо из репульсора агенту, который смог уклониться. Впрочем, потом это его не спасло, но скакать по крышам пришлось до самого утра.

И теперь Старк нахально привалился к его плечу, грея своим теплом металлическую руку.

— Как ты сумел его заметить? — голос Старка звучал устало, сказывались и несколько дней без сна, и ночная погоня.

— Он выдал себя, слишком далеко высунулся, тени лежали неестественно.

— Ты всегда стараешься контролировать пространство вокруг себя вплоть до мелочей?

— Только тогда, когда ты не перетягиваешь одеяло на себя, — Джеймс не успел прикусить язык и едва заметно поморщился, досадуя на собственную оплошность. Прозвучало слишком лично для профессионала, который должен был просто защищать Старка от опасности там, где тот сам не сможет это сделать.

— Тяжело тебе приходится.

— Я не жалуюсь.

— Ты? Не жалуешься? — Старк фыркнул и затрясся от смеха, кусая губы, чтобы не быть слишком громким. — А кто постоянно ноет, что он не выспался и я ему мешаю?

— Сон — это святое, а вы со Стивом вечно игнорируете чужой режим.

— Ну просто безобразие, — с иронией согласился Старк.

Руке быстро становилось тепло, и Джеймс уселся поудобнее, смирившись с тем, что скинуть с себя всё сильнее наваливавшееся тело у него не получится. Впрочем, не удивительно, тот факт, что Старк без костюма мог действовать с ним на равных уже можно считать чудом. Или ослиным упрямством.

— Что дальше? — спросил Джеймс, когда уютная тишина постепенно начала превращаться в дремотную. F.R.I.D.A.Y обещала прислать за ними машину, чтобы попытаться спасти хоть часть легенды, и им надо было её дождаться.

— Надеюсь, они не успели передать слишком много информации. Иначе придётся действовать быстро, идти на опережение.

— Слишком много голов разом рубить придётся, — Джеймс нахмурился, старательно не думая о том, чем всё может обернуться. Не хотелось лишаться внезапно свалившегося на них состояния уюта и уверенности в своих силах, когда даже горы свернуть не казалось сколько-нибудь серьёзной проблемой.

— Потому я и не хочу бросаться в этот омут с головой без подготовки, — Тони дёрнул уголками губ, скорее обозначая, чем действительно улыбаясь. Его голова почти касалась плеча Джеймса, но сам он сидел, обхватив себя руками.

— Но когда нас спрашивали, чего мы хотим, — понимающе кивнул Джеймс.

— Точно. Хотя мне нужно не так много, чтобы заиметь парочку козырей.

— Для начала нам надо пробраться на базу Гидры, чтобы ты смог слить себе их данные и сравнить с теми, что уже у тебя есть.

— Для начала нам обоим надо сесть в машину и добраться до моего дома, чтобы привести себя в порядок, — фыркнул Тони и всё же уронил голову на плечо. Джеймс ничуть не возражал и даже сам чуть сдвинулся, чтобы тому было удобнее. — Я даже думать не хочу ни о чём другом.

— Тебя ли я слышу, Старк? Не думать?

— Я сказал, что не хочу, а не что не могу, — ворчливо отозвался Старк и снова сел прямо, глядя с укоризной. — И что это за «Старк», Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс? Тебе не кажется, что после всего пережитого: кофе, слежка, прицел на моём затылке и на моей заднице…

— Ты сам виноват, в следующий раз точнее будешь выдавать инструкции.

— Пора давно перейти на имена?

— Не хочу с тобой спорить, — покорно согласился Джеймс и закрыл глаза. Старк — Тони — завозился рядом, словно большой ворчащий пёс, всё никак не находивший удобное место для лёжки.

— Что я слышу, Джим? — Джеймс улыбнулся на подначку в его голосе и, не открывая глаз, ответил:

— Я сказал, что не хочу. Продолжение знаешь.

Тепло вернулось, Тони снова навалился на руку уже безо всякой деликатности, и ощущалось это совершенно естественно. Джеймс лежал, вслушиваясь в окружающий мир, чтобы если что, успеть среагировать на опасность.

Но всё было спокойно. И тихо шуршали колёса по гравию, когда к ним мягко подбиралась посланная F.R.I.D.A.Y машина.

Тони стоял перед зеркалом и поправлял свой галстук. В маленькое окно — скорее даже форточку — туалета Джеймс смутно видел его движения. Впрочем, недостающую часть он легко мог восстановить по памяти. Тони нервничал. И был уверен в своей правоте.

— Меня пригласили на встречу с посредником. Именно через него в фирму поставлялись планшеты, а их разработкой, ну или хотя бы начинкой занималась Гидра, — повторил он то, что Джеймс слышал и сам.

— Ты уверен, что это не очередная мелкая сошка, а прямой выход на базу?

— Уверен, — Тони бросил один взгляд в окно и усмехнулся. — Сомневаюсь, что когда дело касается техники, Гидра рискнёт меня недооценивать.

— Тут ты прав, — Джеймс оторвался от прицела, провёл рукой по винтовке, успокаивая себя, и снова вернулся к наблюдению. — Я бы на их месте вообще не давал тебе ничего, что можно перебрать хотя бы теоретически.

— Мудрое решение. Я пойду.

— Мне надо напомнить тебе, что это опасно?

— Ты же будешь рядом, — подначил Тони, и Джеймс на мгновение пожалел, что не может отвесить сейчас подзатыльник.

— Вообще-то, нет. Я не успею проследить за вами без шума, это здание пасут, и мне придётся сделать крюк, чтобы вырваться.

— Значит, не будешь, — легко согласился Тони, и Джеймс отчётливо скрипнул зубами.

Он понимал, что Тони прав. Он знал, что план, пусть не идеальный, всё ещё оставался рабочим, и этого должно было быть достаточно. Но беспокойство, не за себя, за Тони, чью жизнь он за последние месяцы узнал лучше своей собственной, грызло внутренности.

Джеймс не встречал раньше тех исполнителей, с которыми они сейчас имели дело. У него на вечер был назначен ужин со Стивом, который придётся в который раз отменить. Тони собирался отправиться чёрт знает куда без поддержки и костюма. Список проблем был коротким до отвращения, но не отменял того факта, что был куда важнее многих прежних.

Возможно, потому, что в этом списке завуалированно или прямо всегда фигурировал один человек. Который уже слишком долго поправляет чёртов галстук, и ему давно пора выходить.

— Тебе пора, или они сочтут, что у тебя диарея.

— Не думал, что скажу это когда-нибудь, но лучше пусть думают. Меньше шансов, что вырубят в машине, побоятся.

— Очень остроумно, — Джеймс фыркнул и практически увидел, как Тони закатил глаза. — Иди уже… добытчик.

— Как скажешь, дорогая. С тебя ужин и массаж.

— Всё будет зависеть только от того, добудешь ли ты что-нибудь действительно полезное.

Тони хмыкнул и пошёл к двери. Джеймс в последний раз бросил на него взгляд сквозь прицел и начал собираться. Счёт их игры пошёл на минуты.

База догорала с яркими вспышками фейерверков. Джеймс лениво подумал о том, что с высоты птичьего полёта это, наверное, смотрелось красиво. Но проверять не хотелось, хотя подбить Тони поднять его в воздух было бы раз плюнуть. А ещё лучше улететь отсюда к хренам подальше и постараться забыть как страшный сон те несколько часов, пока Джеймс с помощью растерявшей всю свою иронию F.R.I.D.A.Y тряс связных и ломал челюсти.

Цепочка оказалась длинной, минуты капали, а страх за жизнь этого придурка рос. Потом F.R.I.D.A.Y с прежними, ставшими уже родными, интонациями сообщила, что «мистер Старк связался со мной через собранный на коленке телефон и велел высылать за ним костюм, вам ещё нужны координаты?»

Координаты оказались не нужны, и с MARK к базе они подлетели с двух разных сторон одновременно. Что значительно сократило время поисков Тони, зато в разы увеличило количество разрушений.

— Хорошо, что мы не в городе, — нарушил молчание Тони, сидя на траве. В костюм он так и не залез, щеголяя расцарапанным лицом, торсом без рубашки и драными штанами. Мазок сажи на его щеке притягивал взгляд, и Джеймс машинально его стёр. А потом просто улёгся затылком на острые колени, чувствуя, как отпускает что-то внутри.

Его собственную живую руку ещё немного дёргало от выбитого и вправленного сустава, металлическая уже не сияла, покрытая ровным слоем копоти, а в голове не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме той, что хрен он встанет в ближайшие несколько часов.

— Свежий воздух, птички, костерок?

— Ага, и песни под гитару, — вздохнул Тони и запрокинул голову в небо. — Никому не надо выплачивать компенсацию.

— А как же природа?

— Хорошо, разгребу завал и высажу сто деревьев.

— А как же я?

— А ты оккупировал мои колени и явно собираешься отоспаться на год вперёд, — усмехнулся Тони и вплёл пальцы в волосы Джеймса, не сильно потянув за них.

— Всего лишь за тот дневной сон, которого ты меня лишил, — Джеймс подавил желание потереться о руку Тони щекой и закрыл глаза. Уверенное прикосновение пальцев, очертивших его скулы, заставили Джеймса улыбнуться.

— Соня.

— Ходячая головная боль.

— Ну, я знал, что меня страхует снайпер, так что даже не сомневался, что ты меня вытащишь.

— Мы тебя вытащили, — поправил Джеймс с улыбкой. Он вспомнил торопливую речь F.R.I.D.A.Y, ту бешеную скорость, с которой обрабатывалась информация и перебои с электропитанием, когда она решила, что мощности для вычислений не хватает. — Твоя дочка сделала большую часть работы.

— Какой кошмар, ты втёрся в доверие к моим детям.

— У меня не было выбора. Чтобы быть рядом, пришлось идти ва-банк.

Тони фыркнул и вернул руку в волосы, машинальным ленивым движением перебирая пряди. Так и правда было недалеко до того, чтобы уснуть.

— Тебе проще, мне-то придётся убеждать Роджерса в своей… невинности? Нет, не то. Безобидности?

— Проклятье, — застонал Джеймс, вдруг вспомнив, какое сегодня число и сколько сейчас времени. — Стив!

— Ты в ужасе от предстоящего разговора? — удивился Тони.

— Я в ужасе от предстоящего разбора полётов, — мрачно ответил Джеймс и со вздохом перекатился на бок, практически утыкаясь носом в тёплый живот. Тони пах гарью и порохом, но не кровью, и это успокаивало. — Я не отменил сегодняшнюю встречу. На которой меня не было.

— О, чёрт.

— И в моём ботинке есть маячок.

— Бежать некуда, да? — весело спросил Тони.

— Да,— согласился Джеймс. — Но мы же должны рассказать Стиву о том, что только что развалили одну из баз Гидры.

Рука Тони замерла, и он со стоном откинулся назад, спиной на траву. Джеймс не знал, какие шестерёнки крутились сейчас в этой всколоченной голове, но ничуть не удивился, когда тот выдал, посветлев:

— Зато у меня есть козырь, что теперь мы с тобой точно не хотим друг друга убить.

Джеймс беззвучно смеялся, уткнувшись лицом в живот и чувствуя каждое движение диафрагмы Тони

— Да,— с усмешкой согласился он, отсмеявшись. — Именно так это и называется.


End file.
